Capture, Company, Courage
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: Simliar to Missing Marrage Memories, but with Daniel not Sam. So basically Daniel is kidnapped by Orcs and taken to Middle Earth.
1. Come on Danny boy its time to go home

**Capture, Company, Courage.**

**Chapter 1**

_Daniel's thoughts

* * *

_

**P9X-666**

"Come on Danny boy its time to go home…Danny, you translate the rest when you get back, don't ignore me…Teal'c get Danny back to the gate now...Daniel? Teal'c?" Jack turned to his 2IC, "Come on lets go see what's happened this time."

They moved towards the ruins that Daniel had spent the last three days trying to translate. Jack was now completely and utterly bored, as he normally was when they come on these missions.

Five minutes later they arrived at the runes Daniel had been translating but at first glance it was empty.

"Danny?" Jack called out.

"Maybe their radios died and they are back at the gate?" Carter suggested to her commanding officer.

"At the same time?" he replied sceptically, as he moved through the crumbling walls.

"Good point."

They spent another five minutes searching the runes with their guns at the ready before they found their Jaffa companion ling half on a wall with an arrow in his chest dangerously close to his heart.

"Teal'c!" Jack knelt down next to his friend, checking for a pulse, hoping the arrow was only close and not through his heart.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it.

"He's alive, stay here. I'll find Daniel…" he was cut off by the nearby sound of the gate activating.

"Stay with Teal'c." Jack yelled back to the Major as he sprinted towards the Stargate.

He broke the tree line in time to see a group of Una-like creatures go through the gate, one with Daniel's unconscious form over its shoulder.

He quickly ran to the DHD but he only saw one of the symbols as he rounded the devise before the address disappeared, taking with it the only real chance they had of finding Daniel.

He made is way back to where he had left his other team members. Teal'c was now awake and sitting still and straight while Carter wrapped a bandage around the arrow's shaft and the Jaffa's shoulder so that it wouldn't move and puncture his heart on the way back to Earth, leaving the job of removing it to Doctor Frasier.

"Did you find him?"

Jack shook his head sadly, "I did but they took him through the gate and I missed the symbols."

Sam's eyes closed in distress as she tried to get her mind around the implications of what the colonel was saying.

"Let's get Teal'c home." Jack said, going back the way he came, stopping momentarily to collect their packs from the base camp, which they had packed before calling Daniel back so that the over enthusiastic archaeologist would have to come and not have an excuse to stay longer.

Teal'c lent heavily on his staff weapon as Carter dialled the gate. Jack just glared at the DHD as if it was the objects fault that Daniel was gone.

"We will find him Jack," Sam said not caring about rank.

"I know, we always do."

* * *

**MIDDLE EARTH**

_Ok this looks familiar._

Daniel looked around him, taking in the creatures that sat around a large fire to his right. The creatures were very similar to the Unas except they didn't have the facial horns that were distinct in the other species.

_Hopefully that means no Goa'uld either._

One of the creatures noticed that he was awake and nudged another sitting next to him. Evil grins spread across both faces as they approached Daniel.

_Not good._

He pulled on the wooden stake in the ground that pinned his bound hands to the ground.

"So the little maggots awake, we were wondering if you would ever wake up. It's no fun playing with prey that can't scream." The first said, drawing the attention of the rest of the group, who came over to watch the fun, and join in if they could.

"Why did you bring me here?" Daniel asked, but he was ignored.

"Yeah, we haven't had proper sport in months."

"Then let's have some fun boys." The largest and obviously the leader said.

The group closed in around him and the 'games' began.

* * *

**Authors notes**

**So that's the start to my new LOTR/SG-1. This is going to be similar to my Missing, Marriage, Memories and as such I have kept with a similar title. Also because I had one person say Daniel, One said Jack and Two said Daniel or Jack, I chose to do the one that was easiest for me. It's too hard to fit Jack into Middle Earth. **

**I don't know how often I will update this cause I am two weeks away from the start of my exams but I hope to have the next chapter up in the next couple of weeks.**

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT**

**PS Don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	2. Give him some medicine, boys!

_Daniel's Thoughts

* * *

_

**Last Chapter**

"So the little maggots awake, we were wondering if you would ever wake up. It's no fun playing with prey that can't scream." The first said, drawing the attention of the rest of the group, who came over to watch the fun, and join in if they could.

"Why did you bring me here?" Daniel asked, but he was ignored.

"Yeah, we haven't had proper sport in months."

"Then let's have some fun boys." The largest and obviously the leader said.

The group closed in around him and the 'games' began.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Daniel ran behind one of the creatures, which he, his hands were bound in front of him, with a lead rope, which one of the creatures found great pleasure in pulling as hard as possible so that Daniel had to either run faster or be pulled to his knees and be dragged along until he managed to get back to his feet or the creature got tired of pulling him along.

They had taken to beating him into unconsciousness every morning before they went to hide in the shade of the trees or in caves they came across on their journey. It seemed that their major weakness was their distaste for the light. So they would knock him out and leave him where he fell until morning when they woke him in some painful manner, ready to run for the duration of the night, before the cycle repeated itself.

Daniel's glasses were long gone, after the creatures had found out that he needed them to see, they had taken them and taunted him with them, holding them just out of reach. When they had finally put them where he could reach them and had started to walk away, but as soon as he had grabbed them the leader had turned back and stomped down on Daniel's hand, crushing the glass in his hand and causing it to bury into his hand, much to their delight.

Along with the glass shards which he hadn't managed to completely remove from his hands and were now becoming red with infection. The creatures had covered him in bruises and welts from their beatings. He had also fallen on his ankle spraining the joint, which sent pain through his leg with every step he took. His clothes were now in rags and the creatures had taken his weapons from him, but thankfully they hadn't worked out how they worked yet. The leader had both his handgun and Zat attacked to its belt which he also had a long sword and whip attached to, both of which he had happily used on Daniel.

They had been running every night for the past three weeks and Daniel was completely exhorted, but he knew if he fell they would beat him again or just dragged him along. It was at the beginning of the 4th week when the group had met up with another group of larger creatures, who apparently thought themselves to be superior to the orcs, who were apparently the group he had been travelling with.

The larger size of the Uruk-Hai, as they claimed to be called, worried him, but what worried him more was the two children they had with them.

One of them was awake and was calling franticly to his friend, who was unconscious on the back of the Uruk-Hai next to him.

"My friend is sick. He needs water. Please!" The child begged.

Daniel looked over to the Uruk-Hai he was taking to and realised his mistake. He knew what the Orcs and Uruk-Hai drank and it was nothing like water, they had forced it down his throat repeatedly and it's only effect was to make him vomit and dehydrate him.

"Sick, is he? Give him some medicine, boys!"

The Uruk-Hai approached the unconscious child, who his friend called Merry, and went to pour the thick, black, sticky mixture down his throat. Knowing what its effects were on him, Daniel didn't think the child would react at all well to the mixture, so he jumped up startling the Orc holding his lead line and ran into the Uruk-Hai with the mixture, which pored down Merry's shirt and the shoulder of the Uruk-Hai holding him.

"Little rat! What is this?" The lead Uruk-Hai demanded of the Orcs, who came forwards pulled Daniel back towards their group.

"He's are fun for the trip." The orc said, kicking Daniel in the ribs.

"Well he needs to be taught a lesson." The leader said, making a grab for Daniel.

A fight over Daniel followed and while they were fighting over him, he crawled over to the children who had been dumped on the ground nearby. Both were now awake.

"Are you alright?"

They both nodded, moving closer to each other.

"I won't hurt you. What are your names?"

"I'm Pippin and this is my cousin Merry." The smaller of the two said.

"I'm Daniel. How did you two end up with this lot? Where are you parents?"

"We were travelling with are friends," Merry said before Pippin could say anything, "we were attacked. As for our parents they are back in the Shire, we are not children as you might think. We're Hobbits."

One of the Uruk-Hai grabbed the back of Daniel's torn shirt before he could reply, pulling him away from the Hobbit's.

"What do you think you're doing? No talking."

Looking around Daniel could see that most of the Orcs were dead and the rest were cowering under a overhanging ledge, apparently having decided that Daniel wasn't worth their lives.

One of the Uruk-Hai paused and sniffed the air.

"What is it? What do you smell?" the leader asked.

"Man-flesh."

"They've picked up our trail."

"Aragorn." Pippin whispered to himself.

"Let's move!" The leader shouted at the group.

Daniel was yanked to his feet and the Hobbit's were thrown over back on the Uruk-Hai's shoulders as they started off again. In front of him, Daniel saw Pippin moving his head strangely as if he was trying to bite the collar of his shirt. He dropped something over his shoulder, which was quickly trampled into the ground. As he went past it Daniel saw that it was a broach of some sort, it appeared that the small Hobbit was leaving a trail.


	3. Into the woods!

_Daniel's Thoughts

* * *

_

**Last Chapter**

Daniel was yanked to his feet and the Hobbit's were thrown over back on the Uruk-Hai's shoulders as they started off again. In front of him, Daniel saw Pippin moving his head strangely as if he was trying to bite the collar of his shirt. He dropped something over his shoulder, which was quickly trampled into the ground. As he went past it Daniel saw that it was a broach of some sort, it appeared that the small Hobbit was leaving a trail.

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

****Earth**

Jack sat in the debriefing room, staring out into space. It had been 4 weeks since Daniel was taken and the air force had declared him missing in action. They had been off the mission roster for the time that while they searched for Daniel and the had been taken off active duty for a week before they had been ordered back to the base to resume their normal off world missions.

Sam was still secretly going through all the planets with the one symbol that Jack had seen on the DHD in them, but there were so many of them that they all knew that it was unlikely that they would ever visit the right planet. Jack would simple look to see if the symbol was in the address they were going to visit and if it wasn't he would simply switch off and just do whatever the mission entailed, watch Sam take samples, shoot at the Goa'uld, go home and get ready for the next mission. It wasn't the same without Daniel to annoy.

* * *

**Middle Earth**

Daniel was thrown to the ground near the Hobbits, the Uruk-Hai gave him one last kick before heading over to the rest of the group. But Daniel didn't really notice. Unlike the Orcs the Uruk-Hai were not affected by the sunlight and so they had run for the last 2 days without stopping. Having been already about to drop, Daniel had fallen more often then not and the front of his body was now covered in cuts and scraps.

But while Daniel had desperately wanted the group to stop he also dreaded it. While the Orcs had beaten him every night, the length of the beatings had started to shorten as the Orcs lost interest and although this surely wasn't going to do Daniel any good in the future, it gave him a chance to regain some of his strength for running and maybe even to escape.

The Uruk-Hai on the other hand would see him as new 'meat' and so his beatings would lengthen again, there were also more Uruk-Hai then the orcs and they would all most likely want a piece of him.

But he was starting to think that it wouldn't matter he now felt that one more beating or another day of running like this one and he would be dead anyway.

"I'm starvin'. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days."

"Yeah! Why can't we have some meat? What about them? They're fresh!" one of the Uruk-hai suggested looking at the Hobbits with hungry eyes.

"They are NOT for eating." The leader snapped.

"What about him?" another said, "We don't need him do we?"

"No I suppose not." The others started forward but he stopped them and approached Daniel. He crouched down in front of the battered human, "I will give you one chance to live. Tell me what do these do." He held Daniel's Zat in one hand and his hand gun in the other.

"What makes you think I want to live?" Daniel said weakly.

"Humans will do anything to preserve their own life," the Uruk-Hai stated matter-of-factly.

"And why should I tell you, you'll just kill me anyway."

"Well you'll just have to take your chances then won't you." The leader smirked.

"Alright, give it to me and I'll show you."

"No you can just tell me." The Uruk-Hai said without missing a beat.

Daniel remained silent and the Uruk-Hai struck out forcing his head to turn to the side sharply.

"Just tell him Daniel." Pippin said from his spot one the ground near the forest, not realising they were weapons having never seen anything like them before.

"Yes listen to…" the Uruk-Hai jerked forward and a second later the head of a spear poked through his chest.

The Uruk-Hai leader toppled forward almost landing on Daniel, but a man appeared out of the shadows of the trees, astride a horse and pulled the spear out of the creatures back, causing it to fall backwards instead.

Daniel grabbed his weapons from the Uruk-Hai's cooling hands and turned to see where Merry and Pippin were. Both were running towards him, trying to avoid the horses that were now everywhere, their riders killing the Uruk-Hai that had held the three captive.

"Into the woods!" Daniel yelled to the Hobbits, adrenaline alone allowing Daniel the energy to follow the Hobbits into the trees. He grabbed an Orc blade from the floor as he run and he made the tree line, just before an arrow hit the tree he had been in front of moments before.

The three of them ran through the trees, trying to find a place to hide and wait out the fight. They hid behind a tree, listening for anyone who might have been following them.

"Did we lose him? I think we lost him." Pippin said, collapsing on the ground. But Daniel kept watch around the tree, still not sure if they were alone.

"I'm gonna rip off your filthy little heads! Come here!" Sure enough one of the hungry orcs had followed. Daniel grabbed Pippin by the back of his shirt and hauled him to his feet and forward.

"Trees! Climb a tree!" Merry said starting up the tree. Daniel waited for both of them to climb the tree, crouching next to the chosen tree, zat gun at the ready. The Orc rushed out from behind a tree, reaching for Merry's foot to pulling out of the tree, but he missed Daniel who shot him once with the zat.

"Is he dead?" Merry asked.

"No." He shot him again as the Orc tried to stand again. "Now he is."

The adrenaline in his system now having run dry Daniel collapsed onto the forest floor and lay down. He knew that they should keep moving but he simply didn't have the energy.

Pippin looked down at them and seeing that it was safe he turned back to the tree so he could climb down.

"Argh!"

Merry and Daniel looked up just as Pippin let go of the tree and fell towards them. Daniel went to get up and catch the falling Hobbit but a large wooden hand swept over them and caught him.

"Run Merry!"

Merry was off like a shot running away from the walking tree, but Daniel wasn't fast enough and the tree grabbed him before he had even gotten to his feet. A few seconds later Merry joined the other two in the trees hands five metres about the ground. The Hobbits were in one hand and Daniel in the other.

"Little orcs! Búrarum" the tree said, in a loud booming voice.

"It's talking, Merry. The tree is talking." Pippin said, sounding utterly terrified, having escaped from one danger in to what seemed to be another.

"Tree! I am no tree! I am an Ent."

"Treeherder! A Shepherd of the forest."

"Don't talk to it, Merry. Don't encourage it."

"Treebeard some call me."

"And whose side are you on?" Pippin asked.

"Side? I am on nobody's side. Because nobody is on my side, little orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore."

"We are not orcs. We are hobbits!"

"Hobbits? Never heard of a hobbit before. Sounds like orc mischief to me." The tree squeezed them all tightly. "They come with fire, they come with axes. Biting, breaking, hacking, burning. Destroyers and usurpers. Curse them!" With each word Treebeards hand tightened.

"No! You don't understand. We are hobbits! Halflings! Shirefolk!"

"Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know."

"White Wizard?"

"Saruman!"

Daniel didn't know anything about the white wizard but by the Hobbits reactions it wasn't good.

"Look we aren't Orcs, we are just lost, it you take us to the edge of the forest we will be on our way." Daniel said still fighting unconsciousness.

Treebeard didn't say anything but dropped them, Daniel hitting his head on the forest floor and losing his battle with darkness.

* * *

**I should probably said this in the first chapter but i will say it now instead. Like MMM i am basing this around the movie scripts and so alot of this will look familiar, i've found that it helps me get started and then i can write my own dialogue in later chapters, so any dialogue that you recognise is most likely from the movies and not mine, but it will have some things added to compensate for Daniel and later when it goes past ROTK.**

**Off the subject abit (well alot but...) has anyone seen Star Wars ROTS it is so good, Yoda so cute. Squeek and Obi too.**

**lov**

**JEDIBANT**

**PS it also helps me to write when i know what the readers think HINT HINT! cya.**


	4. I'm the tall one, you're the short one!

**Chapter 4**

When Daniel woke again they were in a different part of the forest. It was a small clearing in the trees but the canopy covered it over shielding it from the sun and any prying eyes that may pass overhead.

"You're taller." He heard from one side of the glade. He turned his head slightly and saw the two Hobbits looking much better then they had the day before, sitting next to a small pond.

"Who?" Pippin asked.

"You!"

"Than what?"

"Than me!"

"I've always been taller than you."

"Pippin, everyone knows I'm the tall one. You're the short one."

"Please, Merry. You're what, three-foot-six? At the most? Whereas me, I'm pushing 3'7"" a strange groaning noise came from the Hobbit, "3'8"" Pippin drank from a hollow piece of wood he was holding.

"Three-foot-eight? You did something." Merry snatched the pot from Pippin and drank some himself.

"Merry, don't! Don't drink it. Merry! Treebeard said that you shouldn't have any." Daniel watched the Hobbits from his spot on the forest floor, not yet choosing to be bothered sitting up.

"I want some!" Merry said, running from his friend. Daniel looked away again, knowing that the Hobbit's were fine and the giant tree was no where to be seen.

"It could be dangerous! Give it back! Merry!"

Suddenly the Hobbit's cried out and Daniel shot to his feet on instinct. The Hobbit's were standing under one of the trees and seemed fine, but then he saw that the trees roots were moving, pulling the Hobbits under them.

"What's happening?"

"Gah! It's got my leg!"

"Merry! Daniel, help us." Daniel ran over to the Hobbits and grabbed their hands trying to pull them away, only to be pulled in as well by the strange tree.

"Help!" came Pippin's muffled yell, although Daniel didn't know who could help them in the middle of a forest.

But second later they could hear loud footsteps coming towards them and the tree started to let them go.

"Away with you. You should not be waking. Eat earth. Dig deep. Drink water. (Go to sleep. Away with you." Treebeard kept talking to the tree until it stopped moving, apparently asleep. "Come, the forest is waking up. It isn't safe." Treebeard said, picking up the Hobbits and placing them on his head before grabbing Daniel as well, who struggled slightly until the Hobbits assured him that the giant, moving tree was a friend.

"The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. Black are their thoughts. Strong is their hate. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now, too few of us Ents left to manage them."

"Why are there so few of you when you have lived so long? Are their Ent children?" Pippin asked.

"Bru-ha-hroom. There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years."

"Why is that?" Merry asked.

"We lost the Entwives."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How did they die?" Pippin asked, sounding sympathetic.

"Die, no. We lost them. And now we cannot find them. I don't suppose you've seen Entwives in the Shire?"

"Can't say that I have. You Pip?"

"What do they look like?"

"I don't remember, now."

"I am sure you'll find them one day, I know what its like to loose a wife." Daniel said.

"Well I hope your right." Treebeard said, continuing through the tree.

* * *

"So are you from Gondor or Rohan?" Pippin asked Daniel.

_How to explain?_

I'm not from either, I come from a place a very long way away." He replied after a minute not sure how the hobbits would react to the knowledge of where he was really from.

"Where's that?" Pippin asked, sounding like a annoying child asking 'why' repeatedly and not taking a hint.

"Well…do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Pippin looked up at Merry excitedly and nodded.

"Alright, I came here through a device called a Stargate." The confused look on Pippin's face told him that the Hobbit had never heard of it before so he simplified it for him, "I came from the stars."

"Like a Valar or something?"

"Valar?"

"The Valar, they're the elven gods."

"Then no defiantly not, I came through the Stargate from a different planet, it's a big grey ring about as tall as Treebeard. Anyone can travel through it. It's just nicer if you chose to and are not dragged through kicking and screaming or unconscious."

"You make it sound like it happens a lot." Merry said.

"It does."

* * *

**Very short chapter but I'm a bit stuck for ideas at the moment. Hopefully I'll have another update soon. Don't forget to tell me what you think, I live off reviews.**

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT**


	5. Sure we’ve nothing else to do!

_Daniel's Thoughts

* * *

_

**Last Chapter**

"Like a Valar or something?"

"Valar?"

"The Valar, they're the elven gods."

"Then no defiantly not, I came through the Stargate from a different planet, it's a big grey ring about as tall as Treebeard. Anyone can travel through it. It's just nicer if you chose to and are not dragged through kicking and screaming or unconscious."

"You make it sound like it happens a lot." Merry said.

"It does."

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Treebeard carried them through the forest telling them every poem he knew which Daniel found fascinating as it told him about the history and cultures of Middle Earth, Merry and Pippin on the other hand slept in Treebeard's branches.

"Treebeard is that a fire over there?" Daniel asked pointing to the south where he could see smoke rising over the treetops.

"No, that is Isengard. There is always smoke rising over Isengard these days."

"Isengard?" Merry asked then climbing higher into the Ents branches followed closely by Pippin.

"What's Isengard?" Daniel asked.

"It is the dwelling of Saruman." Treebeard told him, "There was a time when Saruman would walk in my woods, but now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things."

"What is it?" Pippin asked his cousin, both hobbits looked over the treetops at something in the distance.

Daniel carefully climbed up to them with great difficulty so he could see also, because of his injuries he had to use the back of his right hand rather then gripping the branches as he had only managed to get the biggest bits of glass out of his hand so the gashes hadn't even started to heal and without his glasses to see the wound he was not even sure if he had all of the glass out. He also tried to keep as much weight off of his ankle as possible, what had started out as a simple sprain had gotten worst because of all the running he had been forced to do.

When he got to the same height as the Hobbits he lent back against one of the branches and look out in the same direction as the hobbits. It wasn't hard to work out what they were looking at. Starting at Isengard and disappearing into the horizon was line after line after line of soldiers, marching in formation like a huge trail of ants from their nest to their prey.

"It's Saruman's army. The war has started." Merry said solemnly.

"You were expecting this?"

"Hoping it wouldn't happen but yes we were expecting it to happen. Sauron will do anything to take back what was his and it would seem that he is using Saruman as a means to get what he wants."

"Who is Sauron and what does he want? I am sorry but you are going to have to explain this to me if I am going to understand any of what you are saying."

"You really aren't from around here are you," Merry stated.

Daniel shook his head in answer.

"Well I don't know the story very well myself but I am sure that between us we can give you a rough idea of what happened."

* * *

"The Ents have not troubled with the wars of men and wizards for a very long time. But now, something is about to happen that has not happened for an age." They entered a large clearing with a sloped rock in the centre. "Entmoot." 

"What's that?" Merry and Daniel asked at the same time.

"'Tis a gathering."

"A gathering of what?" They asked again, perfectly synchronised. But Treebeard didn't need to explain as Ents started to appear in the clearing.

"Beech... Oak... Chestnut... Ash... good, good, good. Many have come." The air was filled with a low pitch groaning which seemed to be coming from the Ents, "Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war."

A hopeful smile flashed across Merry's face as Treebeard placed them under one of the trees on the edge of the clearing before going to meet the other tree herders.

* * *

Daniel used the time while the Ents were talking to quiz Merry and Pippin about Middle Earth, its people, cultures and history. 

"So there are Men, Elves, Dwarves, Wizards and Hobbits?" he verified.

"Well as far as we know, there could be others. Hobbits are very educated about life outside The Shire." Pippin told him.

"That's alright. So the elves live in Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lórien. Men live in Bree, Dale, Rohan, Gondor, and Arnor?"

"Yes, but I think there are other men further east but they side with the enemy so we don't talk about them much."

"Alright so what's the difference between elves and men?" Daniel asked.

"Well…"

"It's been going for hours." Merry interrupted.

"They must have decided something by now." Pippin said annoyed by his cousin but also interested in what the Ents were talking about.

"Decided?" Treebeard said turning to them, "No, we've only just finished saying good morning."

"But it's night time already! You can't take forever."

"Don't be hasty."

"We're running out of time!" Merry complained.

"Come and sit down Merry," Daniel said trying to calm the Hobbit, "the longer you complain the longer it is going to take for them to finish."

* * *

A few hours later the Ents were still talking a Daniel had just about fallen asleep and would have if not for Merry's infernal pacing. He opened his mouth to tell the Hobbit to sit down but Pippin got in before him. 

"Merry." Pippin was looking over at the Ents where Treebeard had turned away from the other Ents and was moving over to them.

Merry moved over to Pippin but Daniel choose to stay where he was.

"We have just agreed."

"Yes?" Merry asked impatiently.

"I have told your names to the Entmoot and... we have agreed... you are not Orcs."

"Oh for crying out loud." Daniel said quietly, surprising himself.

_I have really been spending too much time with Jack he's rubbed of on me._

"Well that's good news." Pippin said trying to stay positive, he was the only one.

"And what about Saruman? Have you come to a decision about him?" Merry asked impatiently.

"Now don't be hasty, Master Meriadoc."

"Hasty? Our friends are out there. They need our help! They cannot fight this war on their own."

"War, yes! It affects us all...Tree, root and twig. But you must understand young hobbit... It takes a long time to say anything in old Entish... And we never say anything unless it is worth... taking a long time to say."

If not for his long practise in being diplomatic Daniel would have burst out into disbelieving laughter.

"I know over 25 languages from Earth and other planets but never have I come across one that takes so long to say. Why even bother to say anything?" Daniel asked no one in particular once the Ents had started their conversation again.

"25? I don't think there are even that many languages on Middle Earth to learn." Pippin exclaimed. "Can you teach me some?"

"Sure we've nothing else to do."

* * *

"The Ents cannot hold back this storm. We must weather such things as we have always done." Treebeard told them after many more hours of talking. 

"How can that be your decision!" Merry demanded.

"This is not our war."

"But you're part of this world." Merry said looking over at the other Ents as well, "Aren't you? You must help. Please! You must do something."

"You are young and brave, Master Merry. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home."

Pippin tried to encourage his cousin that everything would be alright telling him that they could go back to The Shire and that others could deal with the problem but Merry would have none of it.

"The fires of Isengard will spread, and the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And all that was once green and good in this world will be gone. There won't be a Shire, Pippin."

"Don't be so negative Merry," Daniel said, "I am sure that things will turn out in the end."

Treebeard carried them away from the Ent's meeting place and towards the edge of the forest. "I will leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there." He told them.

"Wait! Stop! Stop! Turn around! Turn around. Take us south." Pippin said suddenly.

"South? But that would... lead you past Isengard." Treebeard said shocked just as Merry and Daniel were.

"Yes, exactly, if we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the further we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect."

_Oh yes very logical _Daniel thought sarcastically but he didn't say anything hoping that wasn't the only thing that the hobbit had in mind.

"Well, that doesn't make sense to me, but then, you are very small. Perhaps you are right. South it is then. Hold on little Shirelings. I always like going south. Somehow, it feels like going downhill."

"Are you mad? We'll be caught!"

"No, we won't. Not this time."

* * *

**I know a lot of that is just the movie script and I think it will be like that for awhile but I am still trying to work out the plot for this and will be for awhile so please bare with me.**

**Lov**

**JEDIBANT**

**PS. If you have any ideas on what I should do to Daniel they would be appreciated, also if I should have him marry some girl from Gondor or Rohan or not.**


	6. Do you Hobbits ever shut up?

_Daniel's Thoughts

* * *

_

**Last Chapter**

"Well, that doesn't make sense to me, but then, you are very small. Perhaps you are right. South it is then. Hold on little Shirelings. I always like going south. Somehow, it feels like going downhill."

"Are you mad? We'll be caught!"

"No, we won't. Not this time."

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"You know you have a devious mind young Took." Daniel said as they all surveyed the damage that the Ents had done, while standing waist deep in water for the Hobbits and thigh deep for Daniel.

"Yes, it drove everyone at home mad and Gandalf." Pippin replied happily.

Merry looked up at one of the balconies where Saruman was also surveying the damage.

"He doesn't look too happy, does he?"

"Not too happy at all, Merry."

"Still, I suppose the view would be quite nice form up there."

"Oh yes, it's a quality establishment. I hear the staff are very good."

Daniel tried not to laugh as Merry used his hand to try and measure their height and his attempt to hide it when Pippin looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. The world's back to normal, that's all."

"No it isn't. I'm starving."

"Good luck trying to find something decent around here, probably only dead rats and mouldy bread."

Daniel waited a moment to see if the Hobbits would notice the food that was floating past them.

Pippin was the first to notice, he picked up an apple that went past and strangely looked up before smiling looking behind him to find more apples floating out of a building behind them.

Pippin followed the apples collecting them in his arms. Daniel laughed when the Hobbits dropped them all in favour of a chicken that he found. Merry looked to see what he was laughing at and saw the food also. Pippin meanwhile had found a basket full of apples and had placed the chicken on top as he entered the shed still piling food into the basket.

"Saruman's storeroom!" Merry said.

"I don't believe it." Pippin said his eyes on two barrels on one of the shelves both mark 'South Farthing'.

"It can't be."

"It is." Pippin said opening one of the barrels.

"Longbottom Leaf." Merry said smelling the leaf, "The finest pipe-weed in South Farthing."

"It's perfect," Pippin said handing a barrel to Merry before grabbing the other for himself, "One barrel each. Unless, you want some," Pippin said remembering that Daniel was there as well.

"Oh no, I don't smoke."

"Do you think we should share it with Treebeard?" Pippin asked.

"Share it? No. No. Dead plant and all that, don't think he'd understand, could be a distant relative." Merry said.

"I get it. Don't be hasty." Pippin said tapping his nose.

Merry pulled out his pipe, "Exactly. Bar-hrum."

"Do you mean to tell me that the entire time you were with the Uruk-Hai, you managed to keep your pipes with you?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"Of course, you never know when you might need it," Merry said as he stuffed the pipe with the weed and lite it with some flint which was also on the shelf.

"Well at least let he get some food before you start filling this place with smoke, I'm light-headed enough without you two choking off all the oxygen in the room," Daniel said as he waded through the water to the shelves, he grabbed some of the fruit and salted meat before moving back to the door.

"It not our fault that you managed to get hit on the head by a rock," Pippin said.

"Pippin, you throw the rock, I'm lucky I'm not unconscious." Daniel retorted.

"Well you shouldn't have moved."

Daniel rolled his eyes and left the room, his headache was bad enough without having an argument with the loud Halfling about whose fault said headache was.

"Ah young Daniel," Treebeard said as Daniel exited the storeroom, "where are young masters Merry and Pippin?"

"In there, eating and smoking probably getting drunk as well I saw some wine in there too."

"Well I was wondering if you three would sit at the entrance of Isengard and tell me if anyone comes past."

"Sure, I'll go tell the Hobbits and we'll go over there now."

"Thank you." Treebeard said before moving off to where the other Ents were congregating.

"Come on you two," Daniel said sticking his head through the doorway again, "Treebeard wants us to watch the entrance," as he had suspected the hobbits were already into the ale that had been sitting on the side, "and you shouldn't drink on a empty stomach, let's grab some food and we'll eat at the gate."

"Yes mother," Pippin said, but he did as Daniel said and grabbed some food and ale, after stuffing a generous amount of the pipe-weed into his pocket.

Daniel shook his head at them in disgust before picking up some more of the food and led the Hobbits to the gate.

After having a good meal the Hobbits went straight back to their pipes and drink.

Daniel shook his head at them again, "Well please be quiet, I for one would like to catch up on some sleep." The Hobbits mumbled replies around their pipes as Daniel curled up next to the crumbling stone wall and pulled his tattered SGC standard issue jacket around him.

Now that he was out of danger he thought back to when he was taken, he wondered if the rest of SG-1 had gotten away alive, he wondered if the arrow that he had seen enter Teal'c had pieced the Jaffa's heart or missed.

When they saw the Orcs approach they had attacked Teal'c first seeing him as the stronger of the two. Teal'c had moved to protect Daniel who had taken longer to notice the danger, he had moved in front the archaeologist and shot back at the orcs with his staff weapon but there were too many and they had quickly taken him down before grabbing Daniel and leaving. The last thing Daniel had seen before he was knock unconscious was Teal'c lying still on one of the walls he had been translating, he didn't know if his friend had been breathing or not.

"Here," Merry said breaking through Daniel's depressed line of thought. The Hobbit tossed down his and Pippin's cloaks, "They're not exactly your size but they will help a bit."

"Thanks," Daniel smiled up at them before pulling the cloaks over him and resting his head on his elbow, falling into an exhorted slumber.

* * *

"Well how were we to know that he had a concussion?"

"He has obviously had a blow to the head you should have kept him awake."

"We're not healers we didn't know it would affect him that much and the poor man hasn't slept in weeks…"

"Do you Hobbits ever shut up?" Daniel said opening his eyes to glare at the people who were arguing above him.

"My friend I have spent years with many Hobbits and the only time they are quiet is when they are asleep or eating."

Daniel turned his head slightly to see who was speaking. Sitting on a fallen log a few metres away was an old man dressed completely in white and cradling something wrapped in his cloak. Next to his were two other younger men, both with dirty blonde hair.

"How do you feel?"

Daniel turned back to the people crouching over him. Both the Hobbits were on one side of him while on his other side was a middle aged man with shoulder length brown hair; he was the one who had spoken.

"Much better then I have in quite awhile after that sleep. But then I probably should have known better then to sleep with a concussion. Sorry if I worried you." Daniel replied as he sat up and leant back against the wall he had gone to sleep next to.

"You knew you had a concussion?" Pippin asked.

Daniel snorted softly, "after having them as often as I do you learn how to tell if you have one or not. I'm Daniel by the way, Daniel Jackson." He said to the man in front of him.

"I am Aragorn, Son of Aragorn, that is Gandalf the White," he said pointing to the old man, "on his left is King Théoden of Rohan, and Éomer, son of Éomund." Aragorn then pointed to the other side of the clearing where there was a blonde male and a dwarf. "The elf is Legolas Thranduilion and the dwarf is Gimli, son of Gloin."

Daniel tilted his head in greeting but winced as pain flooded his senses at the small movement. He brought his hand up automatically to hold his head and noticed that it had been re-bandaged properly while he slept.

"I took the liberty of treating your wounds while you slept." Aragorn told him, seeing his confusion.

"Thank you."

"So how did you met up with Merry and Pippin?"

"I was looking at some ruins with my team and a group of Orcs came and took me. I was with them for about a month before they met up with the Uruk-Hai who had Merry and Pippin."

"My men and I didn't see you when we attacked the Uruk-Hai," Éomer said.

"But you didn't see the Hobbits either." Gimli pointed out.

"You were in the group of men who attacked the Uruk-Hai?"

Eomer nodded.

"Then I thank you, you saved me from becoming the nights meal."

"Well you being with the Orcs so long helps explain many of your injuries," Aragorn said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the group, "except for this one." Aragorn pointed to Daniel's hand which he now had sitting in his lap. "How did you manage to get glass in your hand?"

"Well I usually have glasses to help me see but the Orcs took them from me, and when they gave them back they stood on my hand. I think I got most of the glass out but I wasn't sure." Daniel explained.

"I've removed all the glass and sown it shut but you won't be able to use it for awhile."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, but now I believe that we need to return to Edoras," Aragorn said, "you're welcome to join us if you wish."

"I have no where else to go so if you don't mind."

"It is settled then." Théoden said standing and moving over to a group of horses which were tied to a nearby tree.

Aragorn stood as well then held a hand out to Daniel and pulled him up too. His ankle however had other plans and refused to hold his weight so he toppled over into Aragorn who pulled Daniel's arm over his shoulder to support him.

"Sorry," Daniel said blushing slightly at his weakness.

"Don't worry I think after a month with a group of Orcs you have reason to be injured," Aragorn said.

"Not to mention Hobbits throwing rocks at the back of my head," Daniel said glaring at Pippin who along with Merry had gone back to their food after Gandalf's comment about them being unable to be quiet.

"I didn't mean to, you moved." Pippin insisted from his perch on one of the horses.

"Not that much, it still would have hit me one way or another."

"Alright enough of that, we need to be going." Gandalf said as he climbed up behind Pippin.

"Gimli you come with me, it will be easier on the horses if Daniel goes with Legolas." The dwarf nodded, grumbling something about how he would prefer to walk.

Aragorn helped Daniel up onto one of the horse then went over to his own where Gimli was waiting for him.

The horse Daniel was on had no saddle so it was easy for him to move backwards so that Legolas had enough room to climb on in front of him.

"I think I should warn you that I've never ridden a horse before," Daniel said.

"Do not worry, just hold on tight and do not fall, I will do the rest." The elf said, his voice soft and almost musical but strong.

Legolas turned Arod and pushed him into a canter to catch up with the others who had already started up the forest path. Daniel panicked slightly and through his arms around the elf's waist, causing the elf to laugh.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Psicat** – That was my first thought but Eowyn marries Faramir in the end of both movie and book and I think they are too good a couple plus Daniel has almost become a king/prince too many times already.

**Marblez** – problem in Helms deep has already happened but I might put him in the other two battles, if you doesn't get injured again before that as Daniel always does.

**JennMel** – did you see Star wars yet, I've seen it twice loved it.

**Xandria** & **CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur** – an elf? Maybe.

lilaith – I love LOTR/SG fics too but there aren't enough of them. So I took it into my own hands.


	7. Me an elf, never I’m too ugly

_Daniel's Thoughts

* * *

_

**Last Chapter**

The horse Daniel was on had no saddle so it was easy for him to move backwards so that Legolas had enough room to climb on in front of him.

"I think I should warn you that I've never ridden a horse before," Daniel said.

"Do not worry, just hold on tight and do not fall, I will do the rest." The elf said, his voice soft and almost musical but strong.

Legolas turned Arod and pushed him into a canter to catch up with the others who had already started up the forest path. Daniel panicked slightly and through his arms around the elf's waist, causing the elf to laugh.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Daniel sat quietly on the edge of the room watching the party goers. As far as he could tell from Théoden's speech the gathering was in honour of all the people who dies at the hands of the army they had seen leaving Isengard.

The whole town had gathered in the Golden hall to fare well the deceased. Almost all of said town were now drinking themselves into unconsciousness in honour of the dead. Which Daniel was taking no parting in, not in disrespect but because he knew full well that he couldn't hold any amount of liquor and he would most likely embarrass himself.

An hour after Théoden's opening speech, over half the population were drunk and the rest were well on the way. Gimli was unconscious on the floor after challenging Legolas to a drinking game while Legolas, apart from claiming to have a tingling in his fingers, was unaffected. Merry and Pippin were completely intoxicated and dancing on the tables while singing at the top of their lungs.

The smoke and noise drove Daniel outside shortly after the first hour when his headache came back with a vengeance. He used the little remaining light to study the architecture of the small town. It was easy to tell that the people had a love for horses, almost to the point of worship, from the carvings of them that adorned every single building several times and the battered flags that looked like they had had to be reattached several times, which didn't surprise him as there was so much wind atop the hill that the town was set on.

"Are you not enjoying the celebration my Lord?"

He turned towards the blonde women who from what he could gather, was related to Théoden and Eomer.

"On the contrary it is a wonderful celebration I just needed some fresh air, It has been a trying day…well month really."

"It has been a difficult time for everyone, we have lost many and it will be months before we can restore our crops and many towns need to be rebuilt but we will manage, we must."

"I am sure your people will rebuild to be better then before."

"Tell me my Lord…"

"Please call me Daniel,"

She smile, "Daniel, tell me where are you from, you are not of Rohan."

"No, I come from a place a very long way from here."

"Dale perhaps?"

"No wrong direction."

"Somewhere in Arnor then?"

"Nope?"

"Gondor is too close and you could not be from Harad or Mordor, you would not have gotten past the boarder."

"No still wrong."

"Well then the only other place I can think of is Valanor but only elves are allowed there. Unless there are points hidden under there." She said pointing to the bandage around his head.

"Me an elf," he laughed, then screwed up his face, "never. I'm too ugly."

"No, you're not."

"Thank you but no I am as human as you."

"Hmm, well then I give up, where are you from?"

Daniel snorted, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Alright, I'm from up there." He said pointing to the night sky.

Eowyn giggled, "Ok I think you have had to much to drink."

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me. Anyway I haven't been drinking I have a concussion besides that stuff is worse then Jack's beer."

"Jack?"

"He's a friend."

"From your home…in the stars."

Daniel huffed.

"Alright alright, let's return before my brother thinks you've abducted me."

"If it's all the same to you I think I will turn in."

"Very well, I will see you in the morning." She gave a small curtsy and retreated back into the hall.

Daniel stood for a moment longer then went in search of Aragorn to see if he was allowed to sleep yet and where he could do so.

* * *

REVIEWS 

**Starbase 136** – I haven't seen any Daniel king fics but in the episode 'Hathor' he is her mate so that sort of makes his a prince consort thing, and in 'Need' too he and the princess were going to get married so while isn't technically a King/Prince it is very close and if he married Eowyn it would be the same thing again, Eowyn isn't really a princess but she couldn't get much closer without being one.


End file.
